The present invention relates to an instant photographic apparatus which uses a peel-apart type instant film comprising separate photosensitive and image-receiving members which are peeled apart from each other after diffusion transfer processing. The instant photographic apparatus according to the present invention can be advantageously applicable to photographic apparatus for commercial use, such as coin-operated photographic apparatus for identification photos, drivers license photos and the like, studio photographic apparatus and image recording apparatus in OA machines such as analogue or digital copying machines, CRT display photographic devices, LCD display photographic devices and the like, such apparatus consuming a large number of instant films.
Instant photographic apparatus for use with a peel-apart type instant film unit (which is hereinafter referred to as a film unit) are well known in the art of instant photography. The film unit comprises a sheet-like photosensitive member for forming a latent image thereon, a sheetlike image-receiving member for forming a reversed visible image corresponding to the latent image formed on the photosensitive sheet by diffusion transfer processing, and a pod containing an aqueous alkaline processing liquid attached to the image-receiving member. After exposing the film unit, the separate photosensitive and image-receiving members are superposed on each other and then passed between a pair of pressure-applying rollers in superposed relation. When being passed between the pressure-applying rollers, the pressure-applying rollers apply pressure to the pod containing the processing liquid to rupture it so as to release and distribute it between the superposed photosensitive and image-receiving members.
During the processing, negative and positive images are produced corresponding to the latent image previously formed on the photosensitive and image-receiving members simultaneously by means of diffusion transfer.
The film unit used heretofore has serious problems owing to the pod which is previously attached to the image-receiving member. One of the problems is the shelf life of the film unit. In general, the photosensitive and image-receiving members have a relatively long shelf life during which they are effective without any deterioration in quality. By contrast, the processing liquid, which is a strong aqueous alkaline solution, is liable to be oxidized by reacting with acids in the air permeating the pod, thereby becoming ineffective in a relatively short time. Consequently, the shelf life of the film unit depends on that of the processing liquid used therewith. The film unit, although there is no qualitative deterioration in the photosensitive and image-receiving members, becomes unusable when the shelf life of the processing liquid has expired. Thus, in the event of the expiration of the shelf life of the processing liquid, the film unit must generally be discarded . This of course is wasteful.
Another problem is the inconvenience of handling the image-receiving member.
In order to solve these problems, the present inventors have previously proposed an instant photographic apparatus in which the photosensitive and image-receiving members are loaded separately, and after exposing, superposed on each other to provide a film unit. This apparatus is suitable for use when a large number of photos are taken, especially successively. The apparatus is described in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 808,277, filed Dec. 12, 1985. The instant photographic apparatus described in the above-mentioned application is adapted to use an image-receiving member provided with a plurality of easily rupturable or weak pods of aqueous alkaline processing liquid attached thereto. The provision of the easily rupturable pods poses a serious problem that the pods will sometimes be accidentally ruptured either when a large number of image-receiving members in the form of a sheet of a single frame are stacked or when a long web-like image-receiving member including a large number of frames at regular intervals is rolled up tightly or in a great number of convolutions. If that happens, the whole image-receiving member or members is spoiled by the processing liquid released from the ruptured pods.
In addition, because the pod containing a processing liquid is bulky relative to the image-receiving member, it is difficult to stack the sheet-like image-receiving members flat or to roll up the web-like image-receiving member in even convolutions, resulting in the inconvenience of handling such image-receiving members and in the need to improve the image-receiving member supplying device.